<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Child by Feverwhereyourunto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016912">The Second Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto'>Feverwhereyourunto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi had a child while Akaashi didn't think he is their first child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在深夜，房间中的天花板应该是散发浓重黑色的乳白，因为月亮已经西沉，窗外的天空失去了巨大的光源，只留下层层叠叠的深蓝乌云。然而，当赤苇京治睁开眼睛，他能看清头顶没有亮起来的灯，天花板与墙壁形成的夹角，再到眼前悬挂式电视机左边的红色圆点，那是开关的标志。</p><p>他醒了过来，听觉紧随其后恢复，他扭头听见木兔光太郎规律的鼻息，他平躺在床，张着嘴巴，胸口跟随呼吸频率起伏。他正在沉睡。赤苇看着木兔柔软的灰黑色头发和凹陷的枕头融为一体，他有点疑惑。他对自己在这样的时间点醒来却并不感到奇怪产生疑惑，好像他早就适应了这种状态，就和他的眼睛适应深夜一样莫名其妙。</p><p>他又看了木兔一会儿，接着轻飘飘翻身，此时，他面对另一个凹陷，一个襁褓中的孩子被白色的被褥笼罩，他和木兔一样熟睡。这是木兔光太郎和自己的孩子。赤苇盯着儿子脸上布满褶皱的皮肤，他吓了一跳，终于想起他总在这种时刻醒来的缘由。</p><p>两个月前，赤苇京治从白色病房睁开眼睛，木兔兴奋又小心地将手里的东西捧在赤苇面前，他的脸似乎比木兔的手掌还小，只要一用力，木兔就能把他捏碎，正因如此，他更加小心，像捧一团会化的雪。病房不能大声喧哗，木兔只能压低声音，但兴奋无法被掩盖，他颤抖着说，京治快看啊！这真的是我们的宝宝！</p><p>如果可以，赤苇想，木兔肯定会在房间里跳起来，快乐地砸碎地板。他看着木兔无法闭合的嘴巴，无暇顾及从他子宫里被取出来的孩子是男是女，他忙于记录木兔快乐的瞬间，这个瞬间就是他接受自己与生俱来的omega身份，选择生下孩子的全部理由。</p><p>瞬间的东西无法长存，因此弥足珍贵。赤苇出院后，等待他与木兔的是漫无边际的抚养孩子的过程，即使他是爱的结晶，赤苇也从不认为他完美无瑕，因为他们得忍耐孩子永无止尽的哭闹。</p><p>孩子每天都会在深夜醒来。每天晚上的一点左右，孩子会睁开眼睛张大嘴，他深吸一口气，接着是猛烈的啼哭。他饿了，但他不会说话，只能用哭闹打碎木兔和赤苇的梦。</p><p>木兔会比赤苇先醒来，他半跪着摇醒赤苇，赤苇睁眼看到木兔的脸，他的眼睛又大又亮，慌乱写在里面。这时赤苇才会缓慢起身，他会率先伸手抚摸木兔的头发和脖子，等他坐稳，他才开始抱住孩子，掀开衣服，把胸口对准孩子没有长牙的嘴，直到孩子精准地咬住赤苇，哭声才停止。</p><p>这种生活从孩子出生以来持续至今，孩子的行动轨迹让木兔和赤苇遵从他形成了全新的生物钟，木兔摇醒自己的场面在每个夜晚按部就班发生，但今天没有，所以赤苇显得疑惑，疑惑到他甚至忘记自己拥有一个孩子。</p><p>他伸手绕过孩子的身体，拿起摆在床头柜上的手机，赤苇仰头看了一眼时间，原来才十一点半。今天太早了，所以孩子在熟睡，木兔也没有醒来。赤苇想，他还有一个多小时的休息时间。但现在，赤苇觉得附着在皮肤上方的空气温度升高，他的心跳开始加快，某种难以言喻的闷热让他的身体上升，可他无法彻底升空，因为他的胸口沉重，钝痛促使他下陷，不上不下的烦躁敲打他，他彻底睡不着了。</p><p>赤苇只能选择用翻身来缓解他的热。他首先选择面对孩子，他看了几眼，燥热无法减退，于是他小心地平躺在床，又开始看天花板的灯，再到墙壁的夹角和电视机前的红光，红光在赤苇越来越清醒的目光中变得更亮，亮的、红色的东西似乎都会发烫，他赶紧闭上眼睛，沉闷地背对着婴儿侧过身体，再睁开眼睛，他看见木兔面对自己的脸。</p><p>赤苇吸了口气，他小声道歉：“吵醒你了？”他问。</p><p>木兔摇头。他开始揉眼睛，满脸倦容让赤苇明白木兔在撒谎。他就是被自己吵醒的。赤苇知道木兔被吵醒的状态，从他怀孕期间起，他经常能看见木兔身披疲惫，在深夜，随着赤苇的焦虑不堪的翻身醒来。</p><p>和现在相比，孕期的赤苇更加阴晴不定，彻夜失眠伴随心脏被挤压后剧烈的跳动对他而言是家常便饭。在最开始，他以为他可以独自面对天花板从黑变成太阳照射下的白，他不希望自己奇怪的状态打扰木兔正常的作息，因为他需要充沛的精力去应对白天的训练。即使alpha的精力比一般人旺盛，赤苇也不希望自己的苦恼衍生成木兔的苦恼。</p><p>但赤苇并不是独自躺在孤岛上，他和木兔共享同一张床，所以他的每一次辗转反侧木兔都能感受到，他好像总能了解赤苇，比赤苇想像得还要多。于是在深夜，他沉默地醒来，转身抱住赤苇，伸手覆盖赤苇逐渐隆起的肚子。这是木兔在表达感谢，因为他知道赤苇在爱自己，因此才会为他奉献他的腺体和子宫。</p><p>在过去，当木兔抱过来，赤苇会稍微冷静一点，他身上的信息素首先能起到镇定的作用。赤苇感受木兔的呼吸在后颈起伏，很痒，但能让赤苇痴迷。大部分时间，赤苇会在木兔醒后和他道歉，不过木兔并不在意，他不擅长生气，他擅长用嘴巴磨蹭赤苇的头发。</p><p>“我可以帮你。”木兔会说。</p><p>“帮我什么？”赤苇问。</p><p>木兔的手向下移，他抚摸赤苇硬起来的下体。“我在网上查过，”木兔严肃地说，“怀孕期间有什么东西会紊乱，好像是激素，我记不住。”</p><p>赤苇承认了，他说对，“是雌性激素，”他转身面对木兔，“所以我很烦躁。我也很想……”他尴尬地顿了顿，“但我打扰到你了。”</p><p>木兔摇头。“当然没有，”他的头压着赤苇的胳膊，鼻子抵在赤苇胸口，赤苇快速的心跳让木兔的头发随之颤抖，“是我让京治变成这样的。”</p><p>赤苇否认：“是我自己愿意这样的。我很满足，”他亲吻木兔的发旋，“接着睡吧，我好多了。”</p><p>“我睡不着，”木兔猛地抬头，他说，“我能明白这种感觉，这样根本睡不着，像憋尿，太痛苦了！不要睡，京治！”</p><p>赤苇被木兔逗笑了，他明白木兔只是想安慰自己，但他确实需要做爱。激素紊乱让他下半身无限膨胀，他需要木兔做他永远的发泄口。于是他翻身将木兔压在身下，木兔捧着他的脸，闭上眼睛亲他。</p><p>木兔的嘴唇很厚，口腔很烫，亲到赤苇时，木兔的信息素不再让赤苇镇定，平静的水面波涛汹涌，赤苇被木兔点燃，他越来越硬，也越来越湿润。他分开木兔的腿，看见木兔的下体也很硬。他用左手去摸木兔的大腿，腿根的毛发摩擦赤苇的皮肤。赤苇羡慕地说：“光太郎，做alpha是什么感觉？”</p><p>木兔摊在床上疑惑地咂嘴：“没什么感觉，就是有用不完的力气，”他又强调了一遍，“所以你不用担心吵醒我，我一点都不累。”</p><p>他没听懂赤苇的问句，赤苇也不在乎木兔是否能懂。他又虔诚又愤恨地用两只手包裹木兔，由下到上，又从上到下，他听到木兔在呻吟，与此同时摸到木兔流出来的液体，水分并不多，至少没有自己的多。赤苇还穿着裤子，但裤子已经湿透，变得累赘。他皱着眉毛说：“做omega的感觉，大部分时候都让我感觉很不好。”</p><p>木兔艰难地起身，用手摸赤苇的脸：“为什么？”</p><p>赤苇没有回答，他想说，因为也许他不能真的让木兔满足，木兔一直在迁就自己，在赤苇射在他身体中之后佯装满足，其实他根本不这么觉得，因为alpha天性使然，他们充满攻击性又精力四射，让他们活在omega身下，眼睁睁看着比他们弱小的可怜物种操他，他可能会在赤苇看不见的地方倍感难过。</p><p>但他看着木兔亮晶晶的眼睛，又觉得这可能是自己傲慢的想象。即使这个世界上的所有人都会撒谎，但木兔不会。</p><p>赤苇说：“因为omega体型很小，你看，”他拽起木兔的胳膊，把手伸进木兔的手掌。他引导木兔握拳，让木兔见证自己封锁赤苇的一整个手，“好像我只能被你保护一样，就连怀孕，也只能是我。这种感觉很糟。”</p><p>木兔抽开手，他拥抱赤苇：“你总是在想奇怪的事，真难理解，”他凑了过去，下体跟着木兔的动作顶在赤苇的肚子上，“我天生就是alpha。如果你不是omega，我们什么都创造不了。你有我没有的东西，即使你一点都不喜欢，但你还是让我标记你。”</p><p>他再次亲吻赤苇，感激地说：“所以我们马上就要有宝宝了，京治，这没什么不好的，这简直太好了。”</p><p>赤苇被迫进入了高昂的状态，奇怪的思维被更奇怪的谬论被打乱，他的大脑一片空白，他觉得自由了很多，于是他的动作幅度变大。他把木兔摁到在床，拽掉他的T恤，同时踢下自己的裤子，夜晚真的开始了。</p><p>赤苇捅进木兔的身体，虽然omega的生殖器比alpha小，与之相对的，alpha也没有生殖腔，他们的身体不需要过大的雄性标志，否则他们的身体会被毫无美感的彻底撕裂，既然在这张床上，alpha才是奉献身体内部的那一个，那么他需要的只是一个适合他的omega。</p><p>赤苇这么想着，他改变姿势，跪在木兔面前，木兔的腰被迫抬起，悬挂在空中。他会累吗？赤苇伸手抓住空余的枕头塞进木兔与床之间，木兔舒服地扬起头，发出漫长的呻吟。</p><p>赤苇被木兔的反应安慰着，他的嘴巴发抖，眼眶也在发抖。他继续动，越陷越深，木兔的身体逐渐变得温热。这时，木兔突然低头看着赤苇，他的手捧着赤苇的腰，他正在笑。</p><p>赤苇气喘吁吁地问：“笑什么呀？”</p><p>木兔缓慢地说：“因为，以前总觉得京治不是热情的人。”</p><p>赤苇看着他：“那现在呢？”</p><p>木兔咧开嘴巴，眼睛眯成线段：“是我一直都搞错了。”</p><p>赤苇有点动容，他摇摇晃晃，木兔开始扭动屁股，赤裸的背碾压身下的枕头。</p><p>赤苇因为木兔的动作而惶恐，他俯身触摸木兔的胸口，他问：“不舒服吗？”</p><p>木兔满意地舒了口气，他说，舒服得很，但是我觉得京治可以再用力一点。他指了指赤苇的小腹，此时赤苇已经怀孕数月，腹部有明显的隆起，赤苇低着头看了看肚子，又看了看木兔。“我喜欢你的肚子碰到我下面的感觉。”他说。</p><p>他变得腼腆，他伸手企图抓住赤苇的肚子：“这是第一个孩子。”</p><p>赤苇摇了摇头。但木兔并没有看见，因为赤苇听从了木兔的请求，他开始动，他向后退，再重新进去，每一次动作的重复，他的腹部都会撞倒木兔生殖器前透明的水花。水花扩大，让整张床也为之颤动，床垫吱吱作响，赤苇好像听见自己的肚子也在吱吱作响。</p><p>这一定是某种奇特的错觉，婴儿还没有完全成形，它除了吸食脐带传输过去的营养之外只会沉睡，沉睡的婴儿无法发出声音，但赤苇确实听见了什么，毕竟他的肚子里真的有一个全新的生命。它是由什么组成的？</p><p>木兔光太郎和赤苇京治的基因以一种他无法描述的生物学状态缠绕成一体，最终构筑成他们的孩子，孩子出生后，他会流淌木兔和赤苇的血液在这个世界中活着。即使孕育他的人是赤苇，被标记的也是赤苇，因为他是omega，omega才能孕育生命。他厌恶这个事实，但当他意识到标记自己的人是木兔光太郎，木兔的血以婴儿的状态流进自己的身体中，他似乎又迅速谅解了他作为omega的存在本身。</p><p>他动的越来越快，呼吸越来越沉，他觉得自己的肚子也越来越重，里面的东西随着他的呼吸一同呼吸，随着他的摆动而摇摆。在赤苇的一切全都洒进木兔身体之中时，孩子也一定在羊水里完成了一次换气。所以赤苇听到的声音也许不是幻觉，他听见的是爱情的痕迹。</p><p>“京治，京——治——”赤苇的左脸被拍响，“你怎么在发呆啊？”</p><p>赤苇一愣，看着眼前的木兔，惊觉自己在刚才陷入了无意识的漫长回忆。他眨了眨眼睛，又回头看了眼孩子，他还没醒。</p><p>赤苇再次面对木兔，他张嘴，想说他渴了。如果他面对木兔撒如此蹩脚的谎，木兔也意识不到。木兔在听到赤苇的话后，会立刻起身，迅速又寂静地走出房间。木兔不是一个安静的人，但与赤苇的生活让他在必要的时刻安静得像个透明人，比如现在。他会赤脚出去，因为穿拖鞋时拖鞋的底面会与地板摩擦，赤脚让他更好地控制响动，他会摸着黑暗端来一杯温热的水，然后他扶起赤苇的肩膀，辅助他将水吞下去。</p><p>吞下水后，木兔会把水杯放在他枕头旁边的床头柜，他和赤苇双双躺下，睁眼盯着天花板不会打开的灯，直到时间缓慢从眼前流逝，孩子醒来，哭泣，赤苇在木兔面前坐直身体，掀起衣服，把孩子捧到自己的胸前。</p><p>赤苇如此想象，突如其来的厌倦打断了他，他依然没有回答木兔的疑问，木兔直勾勾地看着他，他也呆愣地看着木兔。他觉得他的胸口更重了，里面全是奶水，又胀又痛，他变得厌烦。</p><p>在孩子出生之后，赤苇时常感到低落的厌烦，这并不责怪任何人，这种感觉是身体中藏匿的细菌在失控，他的激素失调持续时间太长了，从孕期一直奔涌流向哺乳期。但他对此也毫无办法，他只能一言不发，企图用沉默打败木兔的担忧。</p><p>但他失败了，毕竟木兔是木兔。他凑了过来，问：“京治，你是不是又不舒服了。”</p><p>赤苇想点头，他也确实这么做了。但木兔看不到，因为木兔已经藏进赤苇的脖子与枕头构造的凹陷中，他低着头，赤苇能轻松看见木兔的后颈。alpha的后颈与omega的不同，他们没有腺体，所以相比于omega脖子之间的凹陷，木兔的脖子线条流畅而光滑美丽。赤苇就这么看着，一言不发，木兔大概还在等待赤苇的回答，他在赤苇的胸口前闷闷地问：“是又在不开心吗？”</p><p>赤苇叹了口气，他说：“是的，光太郎。”</p><p>“那要怎样你才能舒服一点？”木兔问。</p><p>赤苇说：“也许要等宝宝起来，“他指着自己的胸口，“有点痛。”</p><p>木兔恍然大悟，他问：“现在几点了？”</p><p>“十二点不到。”</p><p>“那不是还要等很久？”</p><p>赤苇点了点头。“我习惯了。”他说。</p><p>木兔小心翼翼地用耳朵隔着衣服蹭了蹭赤苇，在他企图安慰赤苇时，他会化身某种毛发浓密的动物，他问：“你每天都会这样吗？”</p><p>赤苇想，确实。但他不能这么说，否则木兔会难过，以及自责，接着赤苇需要安慰的人除了他的孩子，还有木兔光太郎。他不会对安慰木兔产生厌烦，但事情堆在一起发生，他会做不好。他无法冷静地应对崩溃的木兔，那么木兔恢复原状的时间就会被拖长，他身处难过的时间变多了，那样一定十分不好受。</p><p>赤苇不想看到这样的局面。于是他说：“只是今天，因为我太早醒了。”</p><p>木兔的声音突然变得失落，他问：“京治，你是不是真的觉得我什么也不知道？”</p><p>“怎么会，”赤苇用手抚摸木兔的背，他想，他从不认为自己的行踪能摆脱木兔的眼睛，正是因为木兔能巨细无遗地看见自己，赤苇才会厌恶自己，“我从来不会这么想。”</p><p>“既然这样，”木兔拥抱赤苇，“那就赶紧来依靠我，抱着我吧，京治。”</p><p>“这样你会好受点吗？”木兔的胳膊紧紧锁住赤苇的身体，赤苇觉得自己快无法呼吸，他的胸口更胀，但他的不快乐一扫而空。</p><p>他说：“当然好，光太郎。”你总能让我如此快乐。</p><p>木兔放下悬在空中的心，他绕过赤苇，看了一眼还在睡的孩子。他难得变得狡黠，她轻声细语地问赤苇：“宝宝还要很久才醒来。你想不想上我？”</p><p>赤苇当然想。他无时无刻不在想这件事。他迅速点头，木兔拉着他，他们抱在一起接吻，记忆中的很多画面传达过来，赤苇更加兴奋，他想快点进入木兔的身体，但木兔自己无法分泌润滑用的液体，所以他必须放缓脚步。</p><p>赤苇痛苦地想，如果木兔才是omega，事情是不是会变得简单。他抚摸木兔，从他的身体摸上自己的身体，他摸到一片潮湿，这是omega与生俱来的天赋。</p><p>赤苇突然停了下来，他把手伸到自己面前，他看着手心亮晶晶的液体，觉得他的胸口越发痛。木兔发现了，他隔着黏腻的液体与赤苇十指相扣，同时他起身，伸出舌头舔赤苇的胸口。哺乳期的赤苇胸口肿胀，和木兔由肌肉纤维构建的丰满胸口不同，赤苇的身体中装满他的是他厌恶的奶水。</p><p>但厌恶奶水的似乎只有他自己，他的孩子和木兔都对他的胸口青睐有加。木兔对着赤苇的胸口又舔又吸，赤苇越来越硬，他的负面情绪即将彻底消失，他能完全面对木兔对他的爱意。</p><p>他以为他能短暂地享用一会木兔了。然而就在此时，一声啼哭划破夜空，像一直处于橱柜边缘的玻璃杯被风吹倒坠地，碎成一地沉闷的渣。赤苇的呼吸停止，他呆愣地回头。像电影胶片少了关键帧，他的动作迟缓而卡顿，因为眼前有他无法面对却不得不面对的事实。</p><p>他的孩子醒了过来，在木兔开始吮吸他厌恶的奶水的瞬间。</p><p>木兔听到了声音，他停了下来，赤苇也停了下来，他们的目光聚焦于相同的点，那就是襁褓中的婴儿。他分明在哭，但没有泪水，他的眼睛睁得很大，他的瞳孔颜色和木兔的眼睛一模一样，金色的眼珠能在夜里发光，任何行踪都无法逃过他的眼睛。孩子的眼睛像一盏巨大的探照灯，他照亮赤苇，赤苇无处遁行，在原地与孩子对峙。</p><p>在对峙中，一无所知的木兔将手放了下来，他叫了声京治，说宝宝醒了。</p><p>赤苇没有回答。木兔以为他没听见，他重复了一遍：“京治，你该给他喂奶了。”</p><p>赤苇终于回头，他居高临下地看着身下的木兔：“你希望我现在就喂他吗？光太郎。”</p><p>木兔眨了眨他疑惑的眼睛，他并不明白赤苇在说什么。赤苇看着沉默的木兔，他兀自行动，他又一次将木兔摁倒在床，他把胸口送到木兔面前，伸手拽住木兔的头，逼迫他吮吸。</p><p>他想，他和木兔确实拥有了孩子，但他并不是真正的第一个孩子。木兔才是赤苇的第一个孩子，他天真美丽，又全心全意热爱他的母亲，为了回馈这份浓烈的爱意，赤苇当然愿意为了他抚育第二个孩子。但现在，第一个孩子还没有吃饱，即使第二个孩子在哭闹，他也得排在兄长之后。</p><p>木兔被赤苇的动作吓坏了，他在喊赤苇，问他在干什么？赤苇说，我想让你安慰我，就一会，一会就好。</p><p>他得加快速度了。赤苇想，虽然木兔十分干涩，但他在刚才已经找到了解决方法，他用右手绕过他自己的下体，伸向孩子出生过的甬道中，在那里，赤苇有无穷无尽的液体。</p><p>赤苇勾起手指，用力抓住透明的液体，他像在淘金，抓住后就再也不想放手。他很快收回手，把每一根湿漉漉的手指逐一钻入木兔的身体，木兔变得滚烫，也变得湿透，他不再把目光关注于哭泣的孩子，他透亮的金黄色眼睛被紧闭的眼皮包裹，眼皮之下是黑夜也无法抹去的浅红色。</p><p>赤苇惊喜地发现，就像木兔曾经将自己的血液通过精子灌注于赤苇的身体之中，在现在，赤苇也在灌注他。也许他们都是彼此的孩子，在身体连接在一起时，他们共享爱情的羊水。</p><p>赤苇扶着自己的下体，摩擦被他的液体铺满的木兔的屁股，他轻轻一动，很快滑了进去，轻松的如同赤苇就应该出现在木兔的身体里。他把手撑在床垫，面对平躺的木兔，他弓着背一次一次往往里走，他的大脑终于又变得空白，再过一会，再过一会儿，他和木兔会迎来一样的透明高潮。</p><p>事情不如他想的那么简单。孩子依然在哭，更准确地说，在咆哮。木兔的眼睛是闭着的，但赤苇张开眼睛，他盯着孩子的方向，孩子依然没有流下任何泪水。他只是张大嘴巴，用噪音指使赤苇，告诉他他饿了，他需要母亲的奶水。</p><p>赤苇痛苦极了，他应该养育他和木兔共同的孩子，但他更想让他爱着的第一个孩子像现在这样爱他。他应该在第二个孩子嘶吼的哭声中停下，可是他无法停下。他的腰成为奇妙的永动机，他永远无法停止把生殖器往木兔身体里送，就像他永远无法停止热爱木兔光太郎一样。</p><p>他说不出话，但他还想问，他摸木兔的脸，他问：“光太郎，光太郎。你想让我停下吗？”</p><p>木兔受困于欲望，声音变得断续，他同样艰难地睁开眼睛。“你……你应该……”他的话没有说完，但赤苇明白他想表达什么。他希望赤苇停下，转而面对啼哭的婴儿。</p><p>赤苇突然觉得羞愧，他在对谁羞愧。对他的不负责任，也对他忤逆木兔的请求。因此，他对自己的行为羞愧，也仅仅是羞愧。他依然不为所动，他会一直让自己摇晃的身体带动整张床的摇晃，直到木兔被他的精液填满。</p><p>赤苇低头舔木兔的脖子。在他同意木兔标记自己时，他就是这样舔自己的脖子，接着在凹陷的腺体中停顿，张开嘴巴咬上去。在那个时刻，木兔的信息素与赤苇的信息素水乳交融，赤苇拥有了木兔。但现在，赤苇警觉地想，由于身体构造的不同，木兔没有脖子上的腺体，所以他还没有拥有赤苇。</p><p>这怎么行？赤苇想把他的一切都献给木兔，所以他得付诸行动了。他的头在木兔旁边反复磨蹭，他想，就是现在，他要找准那个属于腺体的凹陷，在婴儿愈发壮大的哭声中，赤苇得精准地咬住腺体，让信息素伴随床垫永无止境的摇晃幻化为一片海，海水的源头是赤苇的眼泪，海面波澜壮阔，掀翻木兔和赤苇，自然也能掀翻无辜的婴儿。哭声消失了，赤苇只能听到木兔的呻吟和他自己痴迷的闷哼。</p><p>最终，他听到木兔叫了一声，一股又冷又热的液体喷向赤苇的腹部。木兔率先沉入高潮，坠入深海，赤苇跟着他，潜入水中，漫长的波浪拍打赤苇的身体，将他从深海一路拍进未知的地方，这个地方沉默而安静，吞噬了孩子创造的噪音。</p><p>赤苇缓慢地睁开眼睛，在木兔的手抚摸他汗津津的背后时，他终于让自己眼中的泪水流向他幻想中凹陷的永恒港湾。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>